villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zim
Invader Zim is the titular main protagonist (more of a protagonist villain) of the franchise of the same name. He is an Irken serving the Irken Empire as an Invader. Because of his incompetence, Zim was banished to Earth by the Almighty Tallests under the guise of being sent to conquer it. Although he is the main character, Zim is morally (and ethically) a villain, being overall a fairly tendentious, argumentative, confrontational and unsympathetic character, though he occasionally shows some kindness towards certain characters. Nevertheless, he is prone to causing chaos and destruction for either himself, his own race, or Earth. However, in the pilot and first episode of the show, the main antagonist was Dib. He was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who also played Kaos in the Skylanders franchise, Zhencha in Disney's Mulan, and Lugosi in Bunnicula. Appearance His skin is green, pink/red clothes, black gloves, pants, and shoes, a PAK on his back, and red eyes with two white pupils on each eye. The big pupil on an Irken eye was the main and the smallet pupil was connected to the main pupil. Zim also has ruby-colored eyes; a very common trait in Irkens. It was also mentioned in Walk of Doom that Zim's eyes contain ocular implants. Since the eyes he was born with are not visibly different from subsequent appearances, it can be assumed that these implants are subcutaneous. As he considers himself to still be an Invader, he continues to wear the standard uniform: a red tunic-like garment with a pink collar and sleeves, as well as black boots and gloves. He also possesses a pair of antennae; their exact function is unknown, but they seem to function like human eyebrows; rising and lowering to convey emotion. It is possible that they also function as an organ in place of ears, as they picked up vibrations in Battle of the Planets. Biography Backstory Zim is an Irken fellow born from Irk. When he was on O.I.D 1, he was assigning to Blorch, but accidentally used Irk as a target and ended up banned to Foodcourtia. After days passed, he later escaped and goes on O.I.D 2, where the Tallest fooled him that there was a secret planet that is mysterious, and never known what it was. Accompanying him on his exile mission was his robot assistant GIR. Zim was sent into exile by the Almighty Tallests due to Zim accidentally almost destroying Irk with a massive robot assault walker destroying entire buildings and military vehicles in his path and possibly killing dozens of other Irkens and ruining Operation Impending Doom (OID 1 for short) for not knowing that he was attacking the wrong planet. As punishment, Zim was sent into exile and was sent to Food Courtia as punishment for almost toppling the Irken Empire. During the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom ll, Zim escaped and made it to Irk where he expected to be given an assigned planet but instead was given a sandwich and was told to leave. In response to his refusal to leave, Zim was sent to Earth unaware that the Tallests thought it was fake and was given GIR, a SIR unit (Self Information Retrieval Unti) made from garbage and other junk that was defected from the others. In Videogames ''Dib's Nanochase'' Just like the episode "NanoZIM" Zim shrinks himself and goes inside of Dib's body to destroy his brain unit his plan was foiled by Gaz and Dib. ''Nickelodeon Party Blast'' Zim appears as a playable character. ''Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy'' Zim was the main antagonist in the video game Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy. It is revealed at the end that Zim created them and he is the mastermind behind everything, including kidnapping characters and putting them in the wrong worlds then the player have to plays as Jimmy Neutron to defeat him and GIR). ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' Zim is playable in the DS version. ''Nicktoons: Android Invasion'' Zim is the main antagonist in Nicktoons Android Invasion the game starts with SpongeBob and other Nicktoons on a Telephone both which send him to a lair fill with a army of Android clones that look like SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants was sent to the lair to find out that he kidnapped by Zim. ''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' When orange goo starts landing in Bikini Bottom. One of the pieces of goo hits Squidward. He starts acting weird and slowly chases SpongeBob, chanting his name. Patrick shows up and asks SpongeBob what is happening and what the orange goo is. SpongeBob says that he does not know. He then tells Patrick not to let it touch him. Jimmy enters Bikini Bottom, through a portal. He tells SpongeBob and Patrick to head through the portal. SpongeBob asks what they are going to do about Squidward. Jimmy says that SpongeBob can only help by coming with him to Volcano Island. The three enter the portal. Soon, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Jimmy are inside the Mawgu Lair, the temporary residence of the Mawgu in "Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island". Patrick is about to touch a panel with buttons and switches, but Jimmy tells him not to. He explains that he has not figured out what it does yet. He says that the Mawgu Lair will be their headquarters. SpongeBob asks why they need headquarters. Danny runs into the scene saying that they are all under attack, Retroville, Amity Park... Tak appears and adds "Pupununu", his home, on the list. Nicolai Technus, one of Danny's villains, Beautiful Gorgeous, (Professor Calamitous' daughter), Plankton, and Tlaloc, Tak's archenemy, walk into the scene. Jimmy explains that he invited the Evil Syndicate there for a reason. Technus tells them that since all their worlds are threatened, the Evil Syndicate and the heroes will have to work together. Zim and Dib Membrane walk into the scene. Zim says that he and Dib will help too. Zim walks over to the heroes side. SpongeBob asks Zim, "You're joining our side?" Zim explain that he is not evil, just curious. Dib walks over to the villains side. Plankton asks Dib, "You're joining our side?" Dib explains that if Zim is on the heroes side, then Dib has to be on the villains side. SpongeBob asks what people know. Technus says that they have been tracking the goo for a while and that they are called Morphoids. the group hears a noise and the Wise Old Crab enters the scene. He did not expect visitors, implying that he has been living here for a while. He asks Jimmy and SpongeBob if they know how the technology works. Jimmy says that it is Mawgu Technology and that it is old, but if he can get the sequence right, he can adapt it to help the group help the Morphoids. Jimmy starts messing around with it. Soon, SpongeBob says that he thinks Jimmy's got it working. SpongeBob steps on a pad and a beam of light gives him an unusual looking backpack and an unusual bubble blowing wand. Jimmy adds that the wand has irradiated bubble solution. Jimmy says that the machine scans one's molecular structure and gives the character a custom weapon embedded with Mawgu Technology. Beautiful Gorgeous says that she wants to be next. She is given a megaphone. Tak is next. He is given a Juju staff that also has Mawgu technology in it. Jimmy now becomes a playable character. However, he can only be playable in levels in which he has been chosen. If he is one of the characters in the last level or the upcoming level (only before the levels are completely finished or when the player starts up the game), then he can be played in the main room of the HQ, the tutorial stage, and can enter any portal room for any town/village. In Bikini Bottom, Bubble Bass is about to eat a Krabby Patty when some goo lands on it. He eats it and become gigantic. He starts rampaging around town. Beautiful Gorgeous and SpongeBob then go around town and into the sewers, fighting Morphoids, along the way. They end up in the Chum Bucket, where Gary is being held captive. The two save him and go through a portal to get HQ. In the HQ, the Wise Old Crab is about to step on Plankton when he tells the Wise Old Crab to watch where he is walking. The Wise Old Crab apologizes and says that Plankton is so small that the Wise Old Crab barely say Plankton. Plankton is next on the machine. He gets a hammer. He does not like this. Jimmy tells him that the Mawgu enhancement has given Plankton something he has always wanted. Plankton says that this is not the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, which is something he has been wanting for years. Jimmy corrects him by saying that he was given size. Plankton grows in size. He thinks that he has become big enough to crush his enemies. He then realizes that he has only grown to about the size of a normal person. Dib is next. He is given a Balloon Launcher. Zim is next. He is given a Zim-esque plunger. Technus is surprised that it is a plunger. Zim says that it is the Plunger of Doom. Plankton says that the Chum Bucket is in danger. It is time for Jimmy and Plankton to team up. Jimmy has been given a headband that allows him brain power to be used as a weapon. The two enter the portal. They are transported to an area between the HQ and Bikini Bottom. It has Bikini Bottom themed elements and it is a surfing-style "level", where the characters have to avoid obstacles by jumping over them or going around them. There are also alternate paths to get more coins. The "level" ends with them going through a portal. They end up deep in The Dump at night. They go around the dump fighting Morphoids. When the basic attack is performed, a Morphoid gives out a Power pod, which is a thing that gives a player more power and allows the characters to use their gadget attack. Plankton's is a hammer move that makes them look similar to that of an accordion's bellows that have been turned to look vertical. Jimmy's is to make a Morphoid look like an atom. Each Morphoid that has been destroyed after having this attack used on them, gives out some energy for the combo attack. In single-player mode, if the player has enough combo energy, they can perform the combo attack. In two player mode, both players need to have enough combo energy for the combo attack. This effects any nearby Morphoids. Jimmy and Plankton's combo attack is making the Morphoids shrink. Eventually, the two pass a pipe. If the player(s) enter(s) the pipe, he, she or they will be sent to the Bikini Bottom Island, where he, she, or they will find a trophy. There are four trophies in each world, two per level. If all four of the trophies in one world is found, then a cheat code will be unlocked. The two continue. Eventually, the two pass Plankton and Mr. Krabs' restaurant they had when they were kids. Soon, they get stopped by a skinny, rusty tower. It is being held up by wood. One of the two hits the wood and it breaks, making the tower fall over, which they can use to get past some deep goo. The two pass an area that has a Morphoid Wall on it. One it is defeated, it disappears. Inside there is a guard worm, named, JK, and a mattress with some money in it. The two continue. Eventually, they reach the entrance/exit of the Dump. However, since it is night, the gate is locked, so they have to go through a pipe that leads them to a portable toilet on the other side of the street. IT is next to a bus stop. A bus arrives. It starts moving, but it is hit by a Morphoid Meteorite. The Morphoids start attacking. Eventually, the bus goes up a 90 degree angular road. Jimmy and Plankton are sent to the back of the bus. Eventually, the bus goes back to normal. Soon, it drops the two off. They find themselves a block away from the Reef Cinema. They have to cross the street to get there. The characters can either choose to risk going across the street or wait until it is safe to go. When the two arrive, some Bikini Bottomites run screaming out of the theater. The only way in is to destroy a Morphoid Wall. Once they do this, they enter into the theater's foyer. There are many paths which transports the two around the room. They cannot continue until the correct path is found. They find the right path and continue. There are two entrance ways into the same theater. There is also an entrance into the lavatory. If the two go in there, they find Squidward, who is no longer under the control of the Morphoids, trapped. The two save him. The two then leave and go into the theater and find Patrick who is trapped. Once they save him, the three go back to HQ. SpongeBob and Tlaloc then fight Giant Bubble Bass in the Krusty Krab. Once they defeat him, he throws up goo and it lands on SpongeBob. However, SpongeBob does not transform. Jimmy believes that this is because his Sponge-like characteristics make him immune to the mutating effects. SpongeBob says that he now knows what a Pancake feel like under syrup. Later, at the HQ, the team notices that the creature controlling the Morphoids is getting closer to Earth. The creature uses SpongeBob as a communicator. He says that the worlds will end and that his Globs of Doom will rain over the worlds and take control. None of the group know that the creature is using SpongeBob as a communicator yet. The Wise Old Crab tells them to follow him and that he has something to show them. He opens a door and shows them a giant robot ship. Plankton asks what it is. The Wise Old Crab says that the robot ship is called the Vessel of Portentia. He opens a door and reveals that there are four missing pieces. He tells them that if they can collect them and get the ship running, they can stop the Morphoids. The gang head to Zim and Dib's town. They land at Skool, the school that Zim and Dib go to. Here, GIR is playing with a taco. He gets hit by the Goo and becomes under the control of the Morphoids. He starts running around. Zim and Technus battle the Morphoids in the first part of Zim's town. They save Miss Bitters, Zim and Dib's teacher. Technus was given the power to shoot lightning out of his suit. At the end of the level, they save Dib's father, Dr. Membrane. They head back to HQ. SpongeBob and Tak take on the Morphoids in the second part of Zim's town. The two end the level by saving Gaz Membrane, Dib's sister. They head back to HQ. Technus and Beautiful Gorgeous take on Gir at Zim and his house. He has lifted the house up high. When they defeat him, the goo is removed and he goes back to normal. Some goo leaks out of the window of the Zim's house and hits SpongeBob. Later, at the HQ, he says that they have the first piece of the Vessel of Portencia. However, before he can say, "Portencia", the creature's voice kicks in again. He says, "But it will not be enough to stop me from...", The true voice of the creature kicks in and continues, "...smothering your insignificant planet." Jimmy realizes that the creature uses SpongeBob as a communicator. Patrick uses a Krabby Patty to get SpongeBob back to his normal self. Danny says that they have to go to Amity Park next. The team goes to Amity Park. Cujo, a ghost dog from the Ghost Zone sniffs some of the goo. A large piece of goo lands on him. He is under the control of the Morphoids. He finds the second piece of the Vessel of Portentia and runs away, causing destruction in his path. Danny, who was given a power pack, and Zim follow the dog, fighting Morphoids along the way. They save Dash Baxter, Danny's bully. The level ends with them saving Tucker. Tlaloc and Dib chase after Cujo. They end the level by saving Jazz. Tak and Beautiful Gorgeous take on Cujo. Once they do, Cujo hits a wall and some goo hits SpongeBob. Later, at HQ, the team gives the Wise Old Crab the second piece. The creature communicates through SpongeBob. He says that he is Globulous Maximus, the ruler of the Morphoids. Patrick tries to get him back with Krabby Patties, but it does not work. Technus flicks SpongeBob's noise and he comes back. Jimmy asks what SpongeBob saw. He says that it was not pretty. Technus starts a campfire. SpongeBob says that Globulous Maximus is a giant ball of goo that is older than time itself. He says that Globulous Maximus is headed there way. The team head to Retroville. They land in Retroland, a theme park. Plankton screams. Jimmy asks what the scream was and Plankton responds that he sometimes scares easily. Cindy screams and Jimmy sees his Girl Eating Plant, however, it is gigantic. The plant eats the third piece of the Vessel of Portentia. Cindy is shown in one of its vines. Jimmy says that the team needs to get that piece. Jimmy and Dib team up to travel through Retroland to stop the Plant and fight Morphoids. Dib's gadget attack is making the Morphoids turn into balloons and the two's combo attack is making the Morphoids turn into flasks. The two have to travel on Ferris wheel boxes, roller coaster tracks and have to fix the Octopuke, a ride. The level ends with them saving Carl. Danny and Plankton go through residential Retroville and save Sheen. The reach Jimmy's lab and they take the rocket to the Candy Bar. They save Cindy and the level ends. SpongeBob and Technus take on the Girl-Eating Plant in the Retroville Mall. Once, they defeat it, the Plant spits out goo. The first round it misses SpongeBob and the second lands on SpongeBob. Later, in HQ, the third piece of the Vessel of Portentia is given to the Wise Old Crab. SpongeBob says that Globulous Maximus is almost there. Jimmy says that they have just enough time to get to Pupununu. The team with the exception of Jimmy and Beautiful Gorgeous heads to Pupununu. Tak says the team has to find his mentor, Jibolba. Tak and Plankton head through the village. They end the level by saving Jibolba. SpongeBob and Zim travel through a temple to find the last piece. Eventually, they find the piece. It is encased in a goo dome. SpongeBob pops the dome and some goo lands on him. At the HQ, Globulous Maximus talks through SpongeBob. He tells SpongeBob that he chooses to become SpongeBob because he does not like his life. SpongeBob does not like this and asks Jimmy if they have enough pieces in the Vessel of Portentia. Jimmy says that they do and that the Vessel of Portentia is fully operational. The team enters the ship. They lift off and travel to Globulous Maximus. They fight him and defeat him. After they do, the Evil Syndicate decides to capture Globulous Maximus. They jettison the heroes and fly away. Globulous Maximus tells the heroes that he does not want to be used for evil. He says that he was created during the beginning of the universe. Jimmy thinks that he is referring to the Big Bang. However, Globulous Maximus tells them that it was the Big Sneeze in this universe. SpongeBob infers that Globulous Maximus is a giant booger. Tak asks why he tried to take over their worlds. Globulous Maximus asks the heroes how they would feel if they were born a booger. He adds that they would be upset too. SpongeBob says that he would embrace that he is a booger. Globulous Maximus says that he wants to change his ways. He says, "What's the point?" because time is running out for him. The heroes give him a lot of Krabby Patties to boost up his energy. SpongeBob asks what they are going to do. Globulous Maximus says that he has an idea. He transforms into a look-a-like of SpongeBob. Globulous Maximus then fights the Vessel of Portentia with the Evil Syndicate inside. Once he defeats them, the Vessel of Portentia blows up. Leaving the Syndicate in space. Meanwhile, Globulous Maximus brings the heroes back to the Volcano. Tak asks Globulous Maximus what he is going to do now that he is not evil. He says that the heroes have taught him to be proud of who he is and that is, "SpongeGlob". He says that he will right the wrongs of his past and make amends throughout the universe. He leaves. Jimmy says that if he was a giant booger, then something with a nose big enough would have had to create him. ''Nicktoons Nitro'' Zim appears as a playable character. ''Nicktoons MLB'' Zim appears as a playable character. ''Nicktoons: Dance Off, Clash On! Zim sometimes makes a cameo in this game. ''Super Brawl World Zim appears as a playable character. Navigation Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Outcast Category:Warlords Category:Honorable Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Book Villains Category:Cheater Category:Anti-Villain